


Let's Get Lost

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, The Winchesters - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Delayed Orgasm, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Language, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Threesome (No Wincest), Voyeurism, fake lore, mention of fake monster killing fake children, sex in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: After a night of research Sam and Reader have some fun in the bunker library, and Reader is pleasantly surprised when Dean walks in.





	Let's Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @jaredpadasexyy Easter challenge #13 with Easter related lore. “Reader finds that piece of research that Sam’s been trying to find for days in a matter of minutes.” Also for @scarygoodfanfics Happy Birthday Sam Winchester, #19 prompt is in bold. 
> 
> I haven’t been able to stop think about my J2 Sandwich opp at Seacon. I hope I never do! So I’ve written another Winchester Sandwich inspired by that moment. And I’m going to hell for writing this on Easter. I’ll tell the demons that y’all say Hi ;) 
> 
> And, this is my love/lust letter to the bunker. I love you Bunker.
> 
> Update: This story no longer contains images or song lyrics due to someone on AO3 reporting abuse. But the story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's strict rules and regardless of anonymous petty unkindness. No one can stop my love for writing.

The bunker was quiet. A heater slightly rattled in one of the spare bunks, and a light bulb fizzled down the gray tiled hallway leading to the garage. Otherwise, our house was quiet. A legacy to house legacies. A safe haven from the hunter life. A home.

Sam was hunched over the far table in the library, his hands running through his hair in frustration. Books were stacked all over the table next to his dry coffee mug and snoozing laptop.

As I walked in the cavernous gallery Sam sat up with a small smile.

“You okay?” I asked, sliding a cold beer across the table to him.

Sam sighed loudly, slamming shut the leather-bound book in front of him. “I’ve been reading for hours. I can’t figure out what the hell kind of monster we’re looking for.”

I walked to the other side of the table and picked up a dusty book. I shuffled through the book until I paused on a promising page regarding the pagan god of springtime. The entity that accepted sacrifices of small children by tempting them during the months of March and April. The monster would leave colored candies out at dawn in the yards of families to draw them out. After capturing them the monster would eat the children, leaving their bare bones covered in the same bright candy powder.

“Ummm, Sam.” I said cautiously as I handed the open book to Sam. “This looks like it might be it.”

Sam looked incredulously from my face to the book and then back up to me. “Seriously?! I've read that book three fucking times!”

“Maybe you just needed fresh eyes to see it.” I suggested gently, sitting down in the chair next to him.

“I just wasted eight hours reading all of this,” Sam gestured to the stacks of books on the wooden table.

“You deserve a drink, Sam.” I ran my fingers through his hair affectionately, which prompted a satisfied hum.

He nodded, pushing his chair away from the table. “I'll go get the whiskey.”

After three drinks and a little more investigation into the lore, we were both tired of reading. I stood and stretched my arms above my head, my t-shirt exposing my tan stomach and curvy sides.

Sam sat back with a smirk, his finger flicking the corner of the peeling beer label.

“What?”

He grinned and then took a drink. “Nothing.”

“What Sam?” I dropped my hands to my sides, picking up my glass for another sip.

Sam cleared his throat and set his beer on the wooden surface. “I like you is all.”

“Oh yeah? You've said that before.” I smirked.

“Well, if I remember correctly you like it when I'm liking you.” He responded, his hand moving to rest on my thigh. “You like it a lot.”

“I only liked you a few times.” I laughed, downing what was left in my glass.

“Oh whatever. Admit it. You love it when I'm liking you all over.”

Without a second thought I leaned down and kissed him, my hair fanning out around us and blending with his long chestnut locks. Sam groaned as my mouth opened for him, his tongue sliding against mine, the taste of whiskey as intoxicating as it was in my bloodstream.

Sam stood, grabbing my waist to set me on the end of the table. His hands raked through my hair as he pulled my head back, looking into my eyes before kissing me deeply. We were both moaning between kisses, grappling to pull each other’s shirts off, not caring as books jostled and fell off the sides of the table.

Sam pulled away from me, his eyes dilating with lust as he reached for the zipper on my jeans. I frantically pulled at his leather belt, meeting his kisses in between the logistics of stripping our clothes off, leaving us both naked in the middle of the library. I giggled against his lips, my buzz adding to this amazing sex with a man I completely trusted.

Sam pulled a condom from his wallet before he kicked his jeans to the side, rolling it over his considerable length while I shimmied out of my pants. Even though Sam and I had slept together a few times over the years, I still was awestruck by his perfect body.

I was warm from the foreplay and alcohol but my nipples still hardened in the cool room. I grinned and pulled his shoulders towards me, lavishing kisses across his chest and collarbone. Sam lifted my legs, my knees tucked into his elbows so he could hold me open. My fingers held tight on the edge of the wooden table as Sam slowly eased inside, allowing me to adjust before I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on.

Sam started slow, his thrusts deliberate as he moved in and out, my pussy fluttering awake around him. The shiny surface of the table stuck against my dewy skin as I teetered back and forth against him, his mouth leaving open kisses along my neck as I clenched around him. Sam groaned as his hips snapped back faster, a hand abandoning one of my legs to roll my nipples between his fingers.

“Fuck, Sam.” I groaned, my orgasm started to build. My moans echoed across the hall, from telescope to war table, front door to garage. The bunker slowly filled with my obscenities, Sam spurred on by my voice. I wasn’t aware how loud I was being. And frankly I didn’t care.

I gasped as I looked behind Sam’s shoulder to see Dean stumble into the room. He stood next to the first table, his eyes mesmerized as he discovered my face flushed with surprise and arousal.

“Oh shit. Sorry Dean.” I grabbed my t-shirt from the table, and slid away from my Sam. Holding my shirt in front of my naked body, I watched him warily.

“Don't stop on my accord.” Dean replied, setting his beer on a nearby bookshelf as he settled into a leather chair across from us. “I like to watch.”

My eyes grew large in disbelief as he settled in his chair, an ankle casually propped up on one knee.

Sam chuckled and turned around, setting my ass back on the table. I was buzzed from the whiskey but I was also slightly self conscious. I'd never had anyone watch me having sex before. And certainly never Dean Winchester.

“Sam, maybe this isn't a good idea.” I whimpered as he pulled the clothes out of my clutched hands.

Sam groaned and stepped back. His erection was long and hard, and I bit my lip, wanting to feel him deep inside me again.

“If you wanna stop we will, baby. If you want me to send Dean away, I will.” Sam looked down at me, his eyes narrow as he waited for my decision. “Whatever you want.”

I looked over at Dean. His green eyes were dark olive, intense and focused on me. I watched his pink tongue slip out of his mouth and then lick across his lips. And when he adjusted himself, moving his cock under his jeans, I was suddenly very curious what it looked like.

I smiled shyly up at Sam. “Keep going.”

“You sure?” Sam asked, his head tilting to the right slightly as he tried to read the expression on my face.

“Yeah. Hold on a sec though,” I twisted across the table, my bare ass prompting a quiet groan from Dean. Sam stepped forward between my legs, his hands running up and down my thighs. I grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a long pull on the bottle, and then offered it to Sam and to Dean who both shook their heads no.

As the effects of the dark liquor heated my skin, Sam’s lips moved along my neck. I stretched my arms over his broad shoulders, tilting my head so Sam’s mouth could kiss further. I groaned instinctively, prompting Sam’s hands to tighten on my waist.

As Sam entered me again I dropped my head onto his shoulder as he gathered me into his arms and held me tight. From there I could see Dean, watch his chest start to rise heavier with each breath. Each moan and whimper that came from my lips prompted Sam to thrust deeper and Dean to make his own noises, his jaw dropping open when I whimpered both of their names.

Sam grabbed my hair in an impromptu ponytail and pulled my face to his, kissing me so deeply that I whimpered for air. Dean had pushed his jeans and black boxer briefs to mid thigh, his hand gently stroking his dick as he watched me grind against Sam. He was fixated on me, my body, every impulse I had and every noise I made in the center of the bunker.

Dean watching me fuck his brother in the library was as erotic as Sam fucking me against the library’s table.

I slid my hand down my stomach, gently pressing my clit back and forth between two fingers, prompting more explicit curses and moans to fall from my lips. Dean groaned, swearing himself, and I could see his thick cock was red with building desire.

“Sam.” I whined low in my throat.

“What baby? What do you want?” Sam growled into my ear, his lips moving along my cheek.

I pulled his head up so he was looking at me. “Can I...ummm can I have Dean too?”

Sam snickered and looked over to a flustered Dean, who was staring at me with desperate lust.

“What do you think, man?” Sam asked his brother.

Dean stood, shedding his plaid and t-shirt as he walked over to us.

“I think fuck yes.” Dean gently reached out, his calloused fingers running down my arms. A shiver crossed my shoulders at his touch.

Sam pulled out and stepped to my side for a moment, his fingers sliding between my folds and lightly stroking my clit. Dean reached for my face, tilting my chin towards him as he kissed me for the first time. It was a soft kiss, gentle yet confident. My right hand strayed to his chest and rested there as a deep breath I didn't realize I'd been holding left my body.

While Sam’s fingers explored me, building the rippling pressure in my lower body, I opened my mouth to Dean’s, letting him kiss me deeper. I groaned against his mouth as the passion grew, his hands moving to the other breast that wasn't covered by Sam’s hand.

“I’ve heard you before, you know.” Dean growled, his hand groping my breast. “You and Sam, and then you alone.”

I was speechless, his confession turning me on more. “Really?”

Dean nodded and bit his lip. “So many times I almost joined you.” I groaned as he kissed me again, his lips dragging mine open to taste my tongue.

I pulled away with a gasp as Sam’s hands opened my legs again, his long pointer finger teasing my entrance before plunging inside. Dean captured my lips against his, his fingers tweaking my nipples as I started to unravel between them.

“You wanna come for both of us?” Dean growled in my ear, his teeth nibbling along my lip and then down my chin. “Sam and I both touching you like this?”

I nodded, unable to speak as shivers covered my skin. Sam added a second finger inside me, stroking along my g-spot as his thumb pressed against my clit hard, prompting me to grind my hips into the table with a loud groan. The pressure built and all I could do was close my eyes and let go.

Sam groaned, his cheeks flushed. “I can feel you, you’re going to come baby.”

Dean’s head ducked down to my breast, which he took in his mouth, lavishing the soft skin with sucks and kisses until he took my nipple in his mouth and gently bit down. I gasped and almost fell forward, their strong hands holding me up as I felt the familiar snap in my core.

“I’m...I’m…” I closed my eyes, unable to find any other words as my body surrendered.

“Come, baby. It’s ok. Come for me and Dean.” Sam said, moving to kiss my lips as his brother’s tongue circled my nipple.

“Fuck!” The curse echoed in the library as I started to tremble, my orgasm rendering me silent as the pulse of hormones and pleasure raced from my core through my limbs. Sam’s fingers fucked me even deeper as Dean groaned against my breast, both of them overwhelmed with arousal as they watched me come apart. I finally moaned obscenely, my body grinding back against the two of them, the feral moan escaping my lips as my climax peaked and fell.

As I came down they both stood up straight, sly smiles on their faces.

“Wow.” Dean said, his eyes looking me up and down.

“Just wait.” Sam smirked, speaking between kisses along my neck. “She’ll scream if you fuck her hard enough.”

I groaned, my chest still heaving as my nipples hardened from their sudden loneliness and the cool air. I watched the two of them, naked and hard in the middle of the library, and I couldn’t choose which I wanted first. I slowly swung my legs under the table as I debated who I wanted the most.

Sam seemed to read my mind. “You know, baby, you can have us both.” His hand ran through my hair, lingering down my back. “I think we’d both be amenable to that. Right, Dean?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Dean responded, impatient tension across his arms and shoulders. His hand grasped his cock, precum ready on the tip. “I fucking want you bad, sweetheart.”

I groaned as Sam’s mouth covered mine, my eyes never leaving Dean’s.

 **“What do you want me to do to you?”** Sam asked softly.

“Well, you already fucked my pussy.” I responded quietly, my hands trailing across his chest.

Sam grinned. “You know I love to fuck your perfect ass.”

I smiled as I admitted a secret. “I’ve always had this fantasy of...a...a Winchester sandwich.”

Dean chuckled while Sam looked pleasantly surprised.

“Why didn’t you tell us that before?” Sam teased. I leaned back on my elbows as I watched them search for condoms in their discarded pockets.

“Guess I didn’t know I’d be so lucky.” I responded, climbing off the table. I turned to Dean, putting my arms around his shoulders. “Now fuck me already.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dean replied with a kiss, his hands trailing down my thighs and then hoisting me up. He carried me to one of the reading alcoves, resting his back against one of the cool marble columns.

“Hold on, sweetheart.” Dean slowly sunk into me, both of us groaning as my swollen pussy accepted him. I whined, wanting to move, but waiting for Sam who was slowly teasing my hole open with his fingers, the cum from my first orgasm aiding his fingers in easier and easier until he knew I could take him. Their bodies were strong and firm against me, clutching me tight in their embrace.

“Oh fuck.” Dean panted, his teeth sinking into my shoulder as Sam started to move. My pussy clenched tighter around Dean as Sam filled me up, both of them pausing to let me adjust further.

After a minute I was aroused and impatient I thought I’d sob in need. I could feel myself losing control and they hadn’t even moved yet. This was my greatest fantasy, what I thought about when I touched myself alone at night- being fucked between the two Winchesters.

“You ready, baby?” Sam asked in my ear, his head dropping to kiss along my shoulder. “You ready for Dean and I to fuck you?”

I nodded, my arms shaking as building shocks of heat and need returned in my core. As Sam pulled out and back in he pushed my body against Dean, Dean moving me back to Sam. They were slow at first, letting me set the pace. But I couldn’t be tamed. I clenched around them both as little white lights appeared behind my eyelids.

“Oh my god, you feel so good.” Dean groaned, his head dropping into my shoulder as he drove into me harder. His arms held me tight, keeping me safe and steady between them.

“Fuck yes she does.” Sam replied, his fingers tightening on my hips with his more deliberate thrusts.

The library was filled with our sounds, the loudest being my own. I leaned my head back onto Sam’s shoulder, my body shuddering as Dean’s fingers circled my nipples. My legs and arms were shaking, and if their strong arms hadn’t been holding me up I would’ve collapsed on the floor. Dean tightened his arms around me, giving me a moment of comfort before I surrendered.

“Fuck, I can feel you getting tighter.” Sam gasped, one hand moving from my hip to my neck. “You gonna come?”

I nodded yes, unable to speak coherently as my orgasm built. My body held tight to them, the feeling of being completely full almost too much. Sam groaned louder, his fingers tight and pinching my skin.

“Let go, sweetheart.” Dean nodded with a indecipherable grunt, his forehead against mine as his dick throbbed inside me, close to following me over to our blissful release.

I lifted my head and looked into Dean’s intense eyes. Gasping for a deep breath of air, I dropped my head back and screamed as I fell into pieces, my pussy and asshole clenching around them both, taking the boys deep with me.

Sam dropped his head against mine, his long hair soft against my cheek as his fingers tightened around my hips. Dean watched my expressions, his eyes never leaving mine, until he saw me fall deep under and he let go too.

Dean’s orgasm caused my body to shudder again, and Sam let go with a loud groan, both of the Winchesters coming deep inside me, their hands running across my skin as we came down.

Carefully Sam stepped back and staggered into one of the reading chairs. Dean carried me over to the table and set me down, kissing me softly on the forehead. He fell into a wooden chair, his naked body stretched out shamelessly as he caught his breath.

I giggled gleefully and fell back on the table, my head hitting the surface with a soft *thunk* sound. I laid there like that for awhile, my eyes following the lines of the crown molding and painted brick ceiling. My heartbeat slowed as the tiny aftershocks left my arms and legs.

After a few minutes I looked up to see the boys getting dressed. Dean took a long drink of his beer and with a satisfied “ah” he set it down.

Naked on the library table I watched them, and grinned when they turned to look at me.

“Well, was it everything you thought it would be?” Sam asked, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Yes. And more.” I nodded, dismayed that I had to get dressed because the fun was over. “I think this whole experience just changed my life.”

Dean laughed, “Well we’re not that special.”

I grabbed my jeans from their puddle on the floor. “You are to me.”

For a moment the three of us stood there, not sure what to do next. Dean grabbed his beer bottle, finishing it off.

“I’m gonna go get another beer. You want?” He asked us, coming up with an excuse to give Sam and I a moment alone.

“Sure.” Sam responded with a nod.

Sam pulled me towards him, leaning down and kissing me chastely. “I don’t know if I want to share you with my brother all the time. But that was fucking hot.”

“It was.” I giggled, hugging Sam tighter. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He nuzzled his face into my hair, his hands running affectionately across my back. “I can’t tell you how many times we’d be sitting here doing research and all I wanted was to fuck you over this table.”

I laughed and pulled away from him. “Well, knowing what dorks the Men of Letters were, this is probably the first time someone has been fucked in this library.” I looked around at the bright room, smiling at the little alcove that would never be the same now.

“Well, Dean and I are Men of Letters. And you just fucked us in the library.” Sam replied. “Maybe it should be a new tradition.” He stepped back and took a swig of his beer. “Those dorks have no idea what they were missing.”

Laughing I started to pull on my boots. “Well, you haven’t fucked me over the table yet.”

At the challenge Sam grabbed my hands, kicking my boots away as he lead me back against the table. I giggled, attempting to softly play fight as he held my arms between his. His lips ran down my neck and I squealed as he captured me tight against him.

After a breathless kiss Sam’s arms loosened. I took the chance and dodged out of his reach.

“You’re gonna have to catch me first!” I called out as I ran away, leaping over the stairs and down the tiled hallway. My socked feet slid across the floor as I turned the corner, my heart racing as I debated where to hide.

“Where are you?” I heard Sam taunt from down the hall, prompting me to squeal. This was so fun, like sexual hide and seek. I jogged down the hallway, coming to the fork between garage and electrical room.

“Sweetheart!” Dean yelled. I could hear him laugh as Sam said something and then Dean’s voice much deeper. “Let’s finish this game.”

“Oh fuck.” I whispered. My heart rate was high from the adrenaline and exertion, but I knew Dean was playing this as if he was a familiar demon we knew once upon a time.

I bounded across the hallway and down to the garage. It took a precious moment to let my eyes adjust to the dark, but I wasn’t going to turn on the overhead fluorescent lights and make it easier for them.

I knew the first place Dean would look would be in Baby. But he also knew I knew that, so he’d search elsewhere first. Slowly opening the back door I climbed inside the old Chevy and quietly closed her door behind me.

“Baby, don’t tell him I’m here.” I whispered, burrowing into the leather seat.

The manic sounds of my rapid heartbeat filled my ears. I could hear voices far away, adding to the new rush of adrenaline in my veins. Minutes went by and it was still silent in the garage. The leather against my cheek was soft and I waited calmly. I started to consider if maybe I should give up and go in. Let them “catch me” inside the house. Besides, getting caught was half the fun.

I rotated my hips, moving to sit up when the door wrenched open. I screamed in surprise as Dean’s hands grabbed my ankles, dragging me out of the car. Sam flicked the garage lights on, giving Dean the sight to grab me and throw me over his shoulder.

“You thought you could hide from us, sweetheart?” Dean smacked my ass hard. Giggling uncontrollably, I wiggled back and forth to get free from Dean's arms, even though I didn’t actually want to. “I’m ready to just fuck you right here against Baby. But Sam says we’ve got a date in the library.”

Sam was leaning against the doorway, his arms folded as he scolded me. “We’ve got more research to do, baby. If you run and hide, it’ll be much harder.” He lightly tugged on my hair that was tumbling down Dean’s back, prompting me to groan with pleasure.

They were right that I shouldn’t have hid. I was naked in the library within five minutes, both of them taking extra time teasing me. But eventually my fits of giggles and moans turned to screams as they each fucked me over that shiny, cherry oak table in the Men of Letters bunker library.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
